One and Only
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: Chritmas, a time of happiness but not for a certain emerald eyed beauty. sinking in depression what will sakura do when everyone seems to have there love of there life with them. slight angst at the beginning. SxS ExT MxR, ONESHOT please please read? RR


Disclaimer: me no own so you no sue, if you do well…you won't get nothing from me. Lyrics belong to Mariah Carey: All I want for Christmas

One And Only

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree**_

She sat there on the swing, the cold bitter wind attacking her pale, fragile skin. Her cheeks the colour of roses, her skin as white as snow and yet her eyes so dull.

_Dull_, that thought to her mind made her want to laugh. And laugh she did, allowing the hot tears to burn down the side of her cheeks dropping onto her black coat.

**I just want you for my own**

_**More than you could every know**_

_**All I want for Christmas is…you**_

Black is what described her best nowadays. Dull, boring, her heart full of darkness and…and sin.

Sin, what sin could an innocence like her have? The sin to love somebody that will probably never return. Somebody who told you they loved you, and you not give them the same respect of answering their plea.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree** _

Because that is what she done. Yes the foolish way she acted, so dense and naïve for her age. You see because that is what she was, a fool.

She, Sakura Kinomoto was a fool.

She stood from the swing, it's age starting to show as it creaked, the rust scratching together, creating a bone chilling sound.

_**I don't need to hand my stocking, there upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day**_

The sharp noise from her heels echoed and vibrated throughout the empty streets of Tomeoda. Christmas eve, a time for family and friends, and to spend it with the person you love the most.

'_What a load of crap_.'

She probably would never have that, yes sure she had the family and the friends but didn't she have the person she loved the most with her on this _joyess_ season? No

**I just want you for my own**

_**More than you could every know**_

She walked up the pathway to a very _bright_ and well lit yellow house decorated from roof to flower pot in Christmas lights and decorations.

She couldn't help but let a small smile slip from her current latter, after all whether you were on a low or a high her tou-san _always_ went out of his way to decorate their house. Yes, at the age of 20, she was still living with her father, hey her ni-chan still did too!

Tomoyo and her family were coming round for Christmas day but they had all agreed it would probably have been better to have stayed the night before -Christmas eve- in the kinomoto residence and so they were exactly doing that.

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is…you,**_

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

Pushing the front door open the immediate smell of turkey filled sakura's senses as she took off her long black coat to reveal a black dress that ended at her knees, with green sequins tracing up the side of her dress, the look was finished of with small peony earrings, a pair of plain black high healed shoes and the star key which hung proudly around her neck. Her hair, which had grown a lot,now was tied in a high ponytail with a sparkly accessory.

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**I just wanna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe**_

She had almost been caught off guard when a dashing young man with midnight blue hair and eyes embraced her in hug but as soon as he took tomoyo's hand in his it became clear to his identity. For a minute she had almost forgotten her depressed status.

"Eriol-kun!"

"Why Miss Sakura, you finally caught on did you?" his eyes were mocking her as if trying to cheer her up. Tomoyo looked at him with gentle eyes as sakura broke out into a wide grin.

"Mou… eriol it has been forever-" she placed one of her hands on her hip the other gesturing towards tomoyo." And then you get engaged to my best friend and you don't even bother to visit moi, the girl whose life you made a living hell." Oh, how good it was to see an old friendly face.

Memories came rushing back though almost instantly when the young couple had been caught under the mistletoe.

_**Cos' I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

The evening seemed to be going by very slowly and yet everything she saw seemed to pass by in a blur, she was currently sat on the couch gazing at the clock which only seemed to challenge her patience as it only read 6:30pm.

'_How long does a flipping night take to pass, god give me holy strength, oh wait maybe I'll just use my magical powers, speaking of which where is kero?'_

Her stare held for a few seconds in different parts of the room before finally locating what seemed to be a puffball attached to yellow string leading inside a certain sweets basket. She sweat-dropped. Well what more could she expect? Kero will be kero after all.

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere**_

But the more she sat by and watch time pass by like sand in her hands, the more she thought about_ him._

Images of him passed through her mind of him, his warm hands grasping hers, the way his warm amber eyes fell upon her figure, the way his chocolate hair was always messy and yet it still made him look oh so painfully handsome.

The tears were coming and there was nothing she could do to stop them, all she could do was hope and pray nobody was paying much attention to her and that they could just leave her in peace, to let her sorrow flow from her.

_**And the sound of children's laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing** _

It was hurting, everything was hurting, her stomach began to lurch and her heart began to throb and ache, her aura desperately searching for that familiar sense of that brisk and calming aura.

Nobody could know how she was feeling right at the moment, the pain she was feeling, the world began to spin around her.

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa, won't you bring baby what I really need**_

She felt like raking her hair out, jumping off a bridge, ANYTHING! Just to stop it, just to stop the sorrow that was slowly slashing through her body and heart, ripping and pulling every last emotion to it's brink of existence and yet no matter how many tears she shed, it just wouldn't leave her, her mind, body or heart.

Suddenly her mixed up emotions were brought out of her daze when the doorbell rang.

"Ahhh, Miss Sakura, there are some guests that I have invited of course I got your fathers permission first but could you please umm…escort them in for me?" eriol looked at her, his eyes holding a slight mirth, but she failed to see it. All she was thinking about was ways in which she could thank eriol from saving her from killing herself.

Won't you please bring my baby to me Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas 

Opening the door, she was set in front of a glamorous young woman of her age. She wore a similar dress to her only in red and silver and her dress was slightly longer, and instead of auburn hair she had ebony hair with fiery ruby red eyes unlike her peaceful, tranquil emerald jewels.

Along side her was a man who much resembled her brother only held soft grey eyes instead of piercing brown. Putting on a smile she opened the door wider as she let the _guests _in before shutting the door behind them.

"It's lovely to see you again Miss kinomoto…" Her ruby eyes doing a quick scan over her body and face, and then done a slight nod of approval. Sakura in reply raised her delicate eyebrow. "You are definitely acceptable, and you have bloomed more beautiful than any of us could have imagined our darling cherry blossom" A sly smirk edging it's way onto the woman's face.

"Hoe? What do you mean, and who are you, do I know you?"

"Of course but everything will become clearer soon enough, in about, oh I don't know 5 minutes." waving her hand in front of sakura's face, she walked into the living room leaving a very confused and emotionally distressed sakura.

She pondered upon what the woman said-anything to keep her mind of Syaoran- when the doorbell rang.

"More people…" she muttered under her breath before walking to the door.

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door**_

Slowly opening the door, she stepped aside allowing the person to walk in but they didn't. Finally acknowledging the person she looked up to find a very _tall_ man standing on her doorstep. And the worse thing was, he looked exactly like Syaoran down to those amber eyes, which bored into every soul that it's gaze fell upon.

He smiled down at her.

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

"H-hai" The man began to dig around in his pocket for something before presenting her with a small brown teddy bear.

Her brain began to tick before realisation hit her like a brick. Her eyes for the third time today began to prickle with the burning sensation of tears.

But this time they were tears of relief and joy and before the man could speak anymore she lunged into him pushing him onto the floor, throwing her arms around his neck, she spoke a name in which she thought she would never say again, the name of the man that all he had to do was to be in her presence to sooth her and make her happy.

"Syaoran-" she whimpered as she buried her head in the crook of his neck, the smell of musky autumn still present "-you idiot where have you been? I thought I'd never see you again, I- I missed you so much, I …"

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, a warm, happy aura radiating from him. Looking up at him, She met his eye and our gazes locked, almost instantly she pressed her lips against his.

She felt him smile into the kiss, and she couldn't help but grin like a fool.

_**Cos I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

"See, meiling-sama, why can't _we_ show our love like that?" the ruby-eyed woman punched the whining man, as tomoyo and eriol grinned.

"Oh shut up Ryu, I told you once, they are different."

"How so?"

"They just are!"

"But how?"

"Ryu?"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

"So do you think this means I get to make wedding arrangements and maybe even baby clothes?" tomoyo asked them

"Very soon, sweetie, I have feeling it will be _sooner_ than we think for them"

Tomoyo and Meiling's gazes locked before shouting "KAWAII!"

"WAIT A DARN MINUTE GET THAT GAKI OFF OF MY SISTER!"

"Ahhh shut up older brother of my mistress, they are young, let them enjoy themselves, besides if you haven't wondered Sakura's been depressed because of that kid lately."

"Shut up you stupid stuffed animal!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

"WHY YOU…"

They broke apart from their kiss, and peered into the house.

"Errr, sakura sweet heart, our friends and err… family are nuts…" she hummed in agreement before turning her attention back on him.

"Sakura?"

"Hai"

"I love you"

"I LOVE YOU TOO SYAO-CHAN"

"Oh god the horror of nicknames, darn I take it all back." she punched him on the arm before both bursting into laughter.

_**Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is you.**_

**A/N**: YAY! PLZ R+R, puppy eyes. Yeah I know pretty late for Christmas but I started writing this on Christmas eve and I really liked how it turned out so yeah… it has been heavily edited twice, and I just love the song  well better start writing the next chapters to my other stories R+R :) , pweetty pwease


End file.
